Hunters often use duck decoys to attract live ducks to a pond or field. The present invention will enable the hunter to simulate ducks landing on a pond or field to entice live ducks to land as well. The method and apparatus allows a decoy line to be moved up and down to simulate landing. Various duck decoys and lines are on the market. However, there has been a long-felt unmet need to simulate a more realistic landing scenario.
The apparatus is designed to help simulate a three-dimension look to any display of hunting decoys.